


Always and Forever

by Ares1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Cuddling, Fluff, No Smut, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ares1/pseuds/Ares1
Summary: Wilbur gives you a good birthday.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Reader, Wilbur Soot/You
Kudos: 49





	Always and Forever

He stood there, at the door of your room. It was midnight, and you were sleeping peacefully on the other side of the door in your shared bed. It was now your birthday, and Wilbur, even though he had a sneaking suspicion that this would be the last birthday he would spend with you, he wanted to make it a good one. 

The creak of the wooden door sounded out against the stone walls of Pogtopia as he opened it. It led into a dark room; one he had secluded himself in many times. His eyes immediately landing on your form facing away from him in your peaceful sleep. A small smile stretched on his face. You deserved the world, and all he could give you was a tiny hole in a ravine wall. But soon everything was going to be better. He would make sure of that.

He shed his trench coat throwing it on a nearby chair. Kicking his shoes off, he lifts the covers and hastily gets in the bed with you. At his movement, you stir, turning your body to face him. The bed creaking below the two of you.

“Mmm, Wilby?” Your voice heavy with sleep. Like a puzzle piece you settle into his arms. When was the last time he did this? It had been too long. But the long sleepless nights had started getting to him, he couldn’t just sit in this bed staring up at a dark stone ceiling anymore. His thoughts wouldn’t stop, no matter how he tried. 

“I’m here,” He cooed in your ear, “happy birthday.” He pressed his lips to the top of your head, his arms tightening around your frame. He loved you dearly, even if he couldn’t show it too much anymore. L’manburg occupied his thoughts most of the time and he could see it hurting you, and if he couldn’t have his L’manburg anymore… Then he would reduce it to a pile of ash, the nightmare would be over, and it wouldn’t hurt anyone anymore. His priority was you; it was always you. You wouldn’t have to fight for this piece of land anymore.

“I love you,” You whispered taking in his scent. Wilbur listened to your breathing for a while. Imagining how it would have been so easy to just whisk you and Fundy away and forget L’manburg. Things weren’t that simple.

~~

Wilbur surprisingly had fallen asleep with you in his arms. His eyes opened and he could hear Tommy outside being his usual self, while Techno was angrily trying to get the child to stop whatever he was doing. After a while it had grown quiet and all he could hear were your peaceful breaths. Before too long had passed a knock had sounded off against the door.

Wilbur sighed in irritation, successfully detaching you from him as he got up out of the bed and padded his way over to the door. When he opened the door, Techno was behind the door. Two plates full of food in his hands.

“Tell them happy birthday for me, Will.” Techno said handing the plates to Wilbur. Will sat there stunned, you were truly someone special if even “The Blade” wished you a happy birthday after he made you a breakfast. Techno didn’t wait for a response he just simply walked off. Will closed the door behind him, the smell of food filling the room the two of you were in.

He sat on the bed next to you, gently putting his hand on your shoulder and shaking you awake. When your eyes fluttered open, he gave you a smile.

“Techno says happy birthday.” He lifts the plate of food, waiting for you to push yourself into a sitting position, he hands the plate to you. The both of you dig in happily, this was one the better meals Will had had in a long time. He was getting tired of stale bread if he was being honest with himself.

“This is so good,” You said between bites. He couldn’t help but agree with you.

\--

Breakfast had gone off without a hitch, and he was very appreciative of Techno, because not only did he make the breakfast, but he also kept Tommy away to give you two the time you needed. 

He kept to your side like a fly to honey. The both of you made your way to the outside world. The sun blinding him for a moment. When was the last time he had even been outside? You made your way to the water, you crouched, dipping your hand in letting the water run through your fingers.

Wilbur just watched you, he sat on the grass. This was the most peaceful he had felt in a very long time, but in the back of his mind, he knew this had to stop at some point. But for now, he would relish everything. This felt almost like it did back then when he had first fallen in love with you. He couldn’t help the next words out of his mouth, he sung them now as he sung them back then.

“I heard there was a special place,” His song spilled from his lips, and it caused you to turn back to him, you gave a smile as you made your way back to him. He continued his song, and you sat in front of him, just as you had done many times before, fitting your body against his listening to his voice. He wrapped his arms around you, slowly rocking you back and forth to the lyrics. When his song had finished, he buried his face in the back of your neck. His arms tightening around you. You could two wet spots forming, though you didn’t dare to say anything about it to him. 

“I know, I don’t say this too often…” He started off. “You are loved by so many, you deserve happiness, and once this war is done and through. Things will get better…” He pressed his lips to your neck. “I love you… Always and forever.” He meant every word.

**Author's Note:**

> Another request off of my [Tumblr!](https://aressss1.tumblr.com/) Come say hi!


End file.
